


Beethoven - Symphony Number 5 in C minor

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [4]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Beethoven - Symphony Number 5 in C minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



The man knows he is damned.  
He paces the room as midnight approaches. Every night it happens - the clock strikes twelve, and the ghost of the woman he murdered strides through the closed door, and sits at the piano.  
He knows he is damned, for he killed his wife in cold blood, and there can be no forgiveness.  
Every night, she appears thus, and launches into the same piece of music, the opening so _fortissimo_ he is sure his neighbours must be woken by it.  
As the opening chords sound, he knows that fate itself is pounding on the door.


End file.
